1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sterilizing and sprouting grains and, more particularly to a grain sterilizing and sprouting apparatus, which is easy to operate.
2. Description of the Related Art
When sprouting grains, prepared grains must be washed in water by means of the application of ultrasonic generator means. After washing, the grains are put in a sterilizing bath and sterilized. The sterilized grains are then delivered to a sprouting apparatus for sprouting. After sprouting, the sprouted gains are delivered to the sterilizing apparatus and sterilized again. This grain sprouting and sterilizing procedure is complicated and takes much time.